five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Funtime Foxy
Where you looking for Funtime Foxy's counterparts?: Lolbit? "It wasn't meant to last." -Funtime Foxy's loading message Funtime Foxy first starred in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in the form of Mangle. However, as the Phone Guy mentions, it was torn apart by children, and thus never appeared in any of the games in it's completed form. Funtime Foxy is a fox animatronic that is white and pink instead of the standard crimson red like the other Foxies. It also has the signature coloured cheeks of the Toy Animatronics, with its cheeks red. It also has red lipstick. It also has three tufts above its head, and wears a large red bowtie. It has yellow eyes with thick, black, and long eyelashes. It wears a pink garment below its belly. It has a shiny silver hook on its right hand, whereas the left hand has paw pads instead. It also has a long, large white tail with pink fur at the tip of the tail. Its feet also has either pink nail polish or pink paw pads. Funtime Foxy, Mangle, Foxy, and all of their counterparts are playable characters in FNaF World. Funtime Foxy's confirmed attack are * Happy Jam 2, a pink attack that heals more than the first Happy Jam. * Cosmic Song, a white attack that summons many comets to attack enemies. * Gift Boxes, a yellow attack that can give the team an extra life. Funtime Foxy is a playable character in Five Nights at Freddy's World. It can only be unlocked in the Pinwheel Funhouse by a random encounter. Funtime Foxy is one of the rarest characters in the game. Funtime Foxy is a very powerful character and very useful too. That's because of the fact that it has one of the most powerful attacks: Cosmic song, and has Giftboxes wich serves the purpose of reviving dead party members. Most players near the end will want to have Funtime Foxy. Possible Battle Theme for Funtime Foxy Which version of Funtime Foxy is the best? Funtime Foxy Mangle Phantom Mangle *Out of all the animatronics, Funtime Foxy is the one who changed the most from classic to toy. First of all, its entire color scheme was changed, and it was given a tail. This is because the original Foxy was too scary for kids. *For some reason, Funtime Foxy has a hook on its hands, but Mangle has two paws for hands instead. **The hook was shown in the "Foxy Foxy" teaser for FNaF 2. **Additionally, while Mangle possesses two heads based on speculation that the second head was a shoulder-mounted parrot, Funtime Foxy isn't shown having any of Foxy's pirate-like traits aside from the hook hand. *Funtime Foxy might be the name of Mangle before it got mangled by the kids, instead of Toy Foxy. *Funtime Foxy and Mangle do not have definitive and confirmed genders yet. **Funtime Foxy is believed to be a female because of the feminine attributes such as the lipstick, the traditional feminine coloration, and its presence on the custom night preset "Ladies Night" in FNaF 2. **Funtime Foxy is believed to be a male because of Phone Guy's referral to it as a "he", as well as the fact that none of the other three Toy Animatronics haven't changed genders. **It is entirely possible that Funtime Foxy and Mangle have ambiguous gender, but this is unconfirmed. Adventure_fixed_mangle_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d99ydln.png|Funtime Foxy alone Fu8SqzJ.png|Funtime Foxy in the teaser tralier Funtime foxy (1).png|Locked Funtime foxy load.png|Funtime Foxy in a loading screen Toy fox.gif|Idle animation 3022.png|Icon Funtime_foxy_attack.gif|Attacking animation Gold_endo.jpg TYIMAGE25.jpg|Toy Foxy in the latest teaser Funtime_Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy name in the teaser trailer IMG 1391.PNG|Mangle and/or Funtime Foxy hanging from her paddle ball Fnafworld 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Foxys Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:FNaF World